


midnight cravings

by jungmeowrr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Jaeno, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Short & Sweet, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungmeowrr/pseuds/jungmeowrr
Summary: In which Na Jaemin wakes his boyfriend up at an ungodly hour just cause he wanted someone to eat cereal with.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	midnight cravings

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday nana! #happyjaeminday

“Jeno. _Jeno._ ”

Jeno’s eyes threw open at the hushed whisper, seemingly urgent and out of place, and had blinked groggily as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. “Nana? What’s wrong?” He mumbled sleepily, a hand reaching over for his phone to check the time.

 _04:05_.

He could really use a couple more hours of sleep, but not until he figured out what was troubling his boyfriend’s mind at the moment.

“I can’t sleep,” came the reply from the other male, and Jeno sighed in relief. _That he could definitely help him with._ He was about to suggest cuddling to sleep together when Jaemin continued on, “And I wanted some cereal.”

A confused noise escaped Jeno’s lips when he heard the other’s odd request, but then again, Jaemin had always been an odd boy anyway (so was Jeno, who was he kidding?).

He wasn’t too sure entirely, but Jaemin might’ve just rolled his eyes at him. “ _Cereals_ , Jen. I want Oreo-Os.” It took him a while to figure that the other wasn’t exactly joking right now, and Jeno could only groan in reply. “It’s too early for that Nana-” Jaemin might’ve even pouted in the dark. In fact, he could _feel_ him pouting even with his eyes closed.

“But I’m _hungry_!”

“But I’m sleepy!”

“But I don’t want to eat alone!”

Jeno was half-aware that they were talking like 5-year-olds right now, both not wanting to relent for whatever reasons they might have. Though Jeno would always, _always_ give in to the other’s requests, no matter reasonable or not. Which was the exact reason why Jaemin was currently grinning wide at him.

_Jaemin 1 : Jeno 0_

Sighing in defeat, the male lifted up his blankets and forced himself off the bed, much to Jaemin’s glee, as the latter hurried over to open the bedroom door and headed out, not before making sure that his boyfriend was following behind.

-

By the time Jeno was slightly more awake Jaemin already had two bowls of cereals prepared on their kitchen island, with the said male perched on his seat while pouring milk into his own bowl. He looked up when the other arrived and chirped happily, “Good morning!”

The other could only groan as he sat across the other, bed hair sticking out from all angles as he watched his boyfriend’s cheery movement. The milk in Jaemin’s bowl was almost filled to the brim, but Jeno preferred his to be less soggy. The latter peered into his bowl, feeling slight happiness bubbling when he saw that it was prepared just the way he liked. He looked up to the other grinning wide and felt the corner of his lips curling up in response.

Jaemin always remembered little things like that when it comes to Jeno, anyway.

“Aren’t Oreo-Os just the best, Jen? I’d gladly marry them if they’re a person.” The male asked in between mouthfuls of cereal, sighing in content when he can. Jeno could only snort upon hearing the question, causing the other to raise a brow at him. “What, you don’t agree with me?”

“If anything, you should marry _me_ instead, I’m the one you woke up at 4 in the morning just to eat with, not some stupid cereal!” Jeno knew he was being ridiculously childish, but his sleep was interrupted, _let him be_! Jaemin made a point to look horrified in an exaggerated manner, huffing loudly as if he took personal offense over his boyfriend’s words. “Oreo-Os are not stupid! They’re the best creation ever!”

Jeno didn’t have the heart to tell the other that he was far from agreeing to his declaration of love for the cereal, and decided to stuff his mouth with more Oreo-Os instead, chewing noisily just to spite the other.

Jaemin only laughed at the sight of his annoyed boyfriend, soon leaning over to wipe away the milk that was dripping from Jeno’s chin. “Look at you now, what a big baby-”

The mirth in the other’s eyes shone in the dimly-lit area. “If I’m a big baby, wouldn’t you be a small, whiny baby then?” Jeno teased, reaching over to tug at the other’s cheek. “ _Yah Lee Jeno_ , what are you talking about, I never whine!” Slapping the other’s hand multiple times didn’t exactly work on his favor as it only made Jeno tug at his cheeks even more.

“Oh yeah? I wonder who was the one whining about not wanting to eat alone earlier huh-” The look on Jaemin’s face was priceless as his cheeks grew hot in embarrassment. It only fueled Jeno’s teasing grin. “Or when it was raining heavily and you couldn’t go out for a picnic. Oh, remember that time when you-”

“Jeno, _stop_ -” A whiny plea from a pouty boy, and that was all it takes for the other to stop talking, though not without one last tease. “My whiny baby-”

“ _Lee Jeno!_ ”

-

The chore of dish-washing had always been split between them, with one doing the actual washing and the other drying and putting them back on the rack. Jeno, who was busy scrubbing the bowls clean suddenly looked up at the other beside him. “Nana?”

“Mm?”

“Do you really like Oreo-Os that much?” He asked, head tilted to a side as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Of course I do!” Jeno nodded his head at the answer as if contemplating something. And this time it was Jaemin who looked up curiously at the other as he asked, “Why?”

“Well, who knows, maybe I could just propose to you with Oreo-Os in the future?”

The cheeks of his boyfriend flushed deep, making Jeno’s eyes crinkle as he smiled wide. “ _Yah!_ ”

And if it was right there and then Jeno decided that he wouldn’t mind being woken up by Jaemin to fulfill his midnight cravings for the rest of his life, that was only between God and him to know.

**Author's Note:**

> this stemmed out from a similar prompt idea, let me know if you'd like to see any other prompts being written out!
> 
> also i should really finish up the second part of _just a movie date_ soon weep-
> 
> comments and kudos will be much appreciated!


End file.
